gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Elefant
- Bellwall Elefant= }}|designer = Nibelungenwerke|production = Mar. - May 1943|engine = 2 x Maybach HL 120 petrol 600PS (592 hp, 442 kW)|armament =91; converted from Tiger (P) chassis |armour = Superstructure Front: 200mm Side: 80mm Back: 80mm Hull Front: 100+100mm Side: 80mm Back: 80mm |speed = 30 Km/h (19 mph)|known_users = |country_of_origin = Nazi Germany|main_armament = 1 x 8.8 cm PaK 43/2 L/71|secondary_armament = 1 x 7.92 mm MG34 |user = * Bellwall Academy * Kuromorimine Girls Academy|weight = 70 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 8.14m *Width : 3.38m *Height : 2.97m}} The Ferdinand/Elefant (official designation: Panzerjäger Tiger (P), ordnance inventory designation: Sd.Kfz. 184) was a German heavy tank destroyer built upon the chassis of the modified Tiger (P) heavy tank. It first appeared in the anime during Episode 10. Background Ferdinand Modification In 1942, the Porsche's Tiger (P) prototype had lost the competition against Henschel's Tiger H for a new heavy tank project, which would be called Tiger I. After the cancellation of the Tiger(P), it was decided to utilise the 90 existing chassis built as the basis for a new heavy assault gun armed with the new 8.8 cm PaK 43/2 L/71 gun in 1943. These vehicles were given the name Ferdinand,' '''in recognition of Dr. Ferdinand Porsche, the CEO, founder and historical figurehead of the Porsche company. Because the Porsche design had the engines in the middle of the vehicle, the fixed casemate was put in the rear; this caused the driver and the radio operator in the forward section of the hull to be separated from the other four members of the crew, only able to communicate though the vehicle's intercom. The two Maybach HL 120 engines were connected to the tracks through a peculiar. It was equipped with additional 100 mm plates fixed in the front hull and casemate, increasing the total armor thickness to 200 mm. The Ferdinand proved its prowess in the Battle of Kursk, showing its excellent firepower and great protection, especially when engaging targets at long range. However, the fighting withdrawal that followed after Kursk took a heavy toll on these vehicles. Therefore, in late 1943, all remaining vehicles were recalled back to factory for an urgent modernisation program as well as much needed overhaul of the automotive components. '''Elefant' Modification The modifications included amongst others the addition of a bow MG 34 machine gun for anti-infantry purpose, a cupola for the commander, and major overhaul of the engines and the tracks. During this modernisation program the order was given to have the vehicles renamed to Elefant thought that change did not come as a result of the upgrades and by time the name was in effect some vehicles had not been modernised. Despite the official change in name the vehicle was still often referred to as Ferdinand in documents and by the crews who manned these vehicles. Although the sheer weight of the vehicle made its use sometimes difficult, and certain mechanical issues with the vehicle's complex drive system were never completely dealt with, the Elefant was still considerably successful for countering Allied armor thanks to its lethal 88 mm gun and its excellent armor. However, it was superseded by improved designs such as the Jagdpanther, which had the same firepower but offered far greater mobility, without most of the Elefant's disadvantages. In Girls Und Panzer Kuromorimine Girl's High School Kuromorimine Girls Academy has an Elefant, solely designated as a dedicated tank hunter with strong overall frontal armor. The Elefant served as a breakthrough and force multiplier tank in the initial phase during the finals against Ooarai Girls Academy. However, after Ooarai relocated to the urban scenario, the Elefant's size and poor maneuverability are the main disadvantages: Rabbit Team's M3 Lee managed to flank the Elefant to the rear, while the buildings blocked its movement from turning around. M3 Lee managed to shoot the rear armor but was too thick for its guns, but thanks to Saki Maruyama's advice, Team Rabbit was capable of defeating it by firing at the hatch used to discard the empty shell casing. Bellwall Academy The Elefant was one of the tanks purchased by the Kashiwaba Sisters, as per Emi Nakasuga's request. It is commanded by Chifuyu Doi, who uses the heavy gun to pick off tanks from long range, providing support for her allies from afar. Despite the tank's large profile, Doi consistently uses the tank in ambushes and hit-and-retreat tactics, destroying a tank and then pulling back before her enemies can pursue her. However, its weaknesses are clearly shown when fighting in an urban environment, as it can be easily flanked and knocked out by lighter tanks. Gallery Reference * Ferdinand/Elefant * Ferdinand/Elefant Specifications * Elefant in the Official anime (Japanese) Category:Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School